Lethal Weapon Series
The Lethal Weapon series is a film franchise with all films having been directed by Richard Donner and it stars Mel Gibson as Martin Riggs and Danny Glover as Roger Murtaugh. Supporting cast includes Traci Wolfe, Darlene Love, Damon Hines, Ebonie Smith, and later Joe Pesci and Rene Russo. Lethal Weapon (TV Series) is a TV series on FOX based on the original film franchise. It stars Clayne Crawford as Martin Riggs and Damon Wayans as Roger Murtaugh. Supporting cast includes Kevin Rahm, Keesha Sharp, Chandler Kinnney, and Dante Brown. The first season premiered September 21st, 2016. Now, it's out on Blu-ray and DVD, which was released September 19th, 2017. The second season premiered September 26th, 2017. Films Lethal Weapon'' (1987) Struggling with age and retirement, homicide detective Roger Murtaugh is partnered with young and suicidal narcotics officer Martin Riggs. Together, they work the case of the apparent suicide of Amanda Hunsaker, daughter of a wealthy businessman who served with Murtaugh in Vietnam. Murtaugh and Riggs soon discover that Hunsaker was involved in a heroin-smuggling scheme led by a retired general and his lead enforcer. ''Lethal Weapon 2'' (1989) During a car chase, Riggs and Murtaugh stumble upon a trunk full of illegal South African Kruggerrands. This sparks a series of attempts at their lives, forcing them to take a less dangerous case, protecting Leo Getz a loud-mouthed whistleblower. However, they realize that Getz was involved in the same South African illegal activities. As a result, they become tangled in a drug-smuggling operation involving South African diplomats in Los Angeles. Riggs kills the murderer of his wife who is among the criminals. ''Lethal Weapon 3'' (1992) As Murtaugh, who is three days from retiring, and Riggs investigate the busting of an armoured car, they find themselves in the middle of an internal affairs investigation led by Sergeant Lorna Cole. The subject of the investigation is a rogue AWOL cop who's stealing impounded weapons and selling them on the black market. In the middle of the investigation, Murtaugh shoots and kills a teenager, who turns out to be a friend of his own son, that attacked him and Riggs. This prompts Murtaugh to capture the man responsible for the distribution of illegal firearms and to rethink his retirement. ''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) While both Lorna and Rianne, Murtaugh's daughter, are pregnant, Riggs and Murtaugh must pair with rookie Detective Lee Butters to investigate a Chinese immigrant smuggling ring. Wah Sing Ku is a ruthless enforcer who personally attempts to murder Murtaugh's family by burning them alive in their own home. As the story progresses, Murtaugh discovers that Lee is the father of Victoria. Murtaugh and Riggs slay dozens of Chinese gangsters and ultimately manage to catch up with the boss of the smuggling ring. Potential fifth film There has been talk of a fifth Lethal Weapon film, although both Mel Gibson and Danny Glover have expressed disinterest. In 2007, Moviehole.net received word from sources that Warner Bros are in the early stages of trying to relaunch the Lethal Weapon series sometime in 2009 or later. A spec script treatment has been written by Shane Black, leading to rumors that the sequel was on fast track by Warner Bros. with Black in the director's chair. Actor Columbus Short said he was being considered for the role of Murtaugh's son. Director Richard Donner is not involved with these plans, but he has his own ideas for a Lethal Weapon 5. According to the LA Times, Gibson has refused to reprise his role as Martin Riggs for the fifth time, which Donner thinks is out of personal loyalty because Donner is not involved. Joel Silver later confirmed Gibson’s lack of interest in the project. "We talked about it, but it was something that Mel didn't want to do now," he explained. "It doesn't mean that he doesn't want to do it ever, but as of right now, he doesn't." TV Series Lethal Weapon (TV Series, 2016) Based on the original film franchise. Lethal Weapon, as a TV series, consists of two cops. One, Roger Murtaugh, having recently suffered a minor heart attack, and must avoid stress while maintaining a low level of stress in the way. Another, a former Navy SEAL turned police officer from El Paso, Texas, Martin Riggs, having recently suffered a tragedy in his life, following the recent death of his wife, Miranda and their unborn baby, he transfers to Los Angeles in the LAPD to start life over again. There, six months later, h's partnered up with Murtaugh in the Robbery/Homicide division. There, at first, they clearly can't stand each other, but eventually they get along together as partners. Soundtrack ''The following is from La-La Land Records: La-La Land Records, Warner Bros. and WEA celebrate Warner Bros.' 90th Anniversary, with the LETHAL WEAPON SOUNDTRACK COLLECTION - an 8-CD BOX SET featuring Michael Kamen, Eric Clapton, and David Sanborn's iconic film scores from all four LETHAL WEAPON films. Each LETHAL WEAPON score is contained in its own 2-CD jewel case, and all four scores, along with a 40-Page booklet, are housed in an attractive slip case. Finally, some of the greatest action film music ever composed — from the most celebrated cop-action saga of all time — is presented here in a deluxe presentation worthy of their legacy. The scores to LETHAL WEAPON 1-3 have been greatly expanded beyond their original soundtrack album presentations (the original soundtrack assemblies are remastered and presented as well.) and the score from LETHAL WEAPON 4 makes its world premiere with this set. A bounty of previously unreleased score music is featured here, literally hours worth, along with bonus score tracks and knockout songs from the likes of Sting, Elton John, George Harrison, The Beach Boys and more — not to mention the Bobby Helms rendition of "Jingle Bell Rock," which opens the original LETHAL WEAPON! Produced by Neil S. Bulk and MV Gerhard and mastered by James Nelson from WB vault materials, this amazing release, limited to 3000 Units, features a 40 Page booklet with exclusive liners by film music writer Jeff Bond, with new comments from director Richard Donner, and explosive art design by Jim Titus. Once you dig into this sensational set, we know you'll agree with us when it comes to Michael Kamen and LETHAL WEAPON, you'll never get "too old for this sh#*!" A portion of the proceeds from the sale of this item will be donated to the Mr Holland's Opus Foundation. More information on this wonderful organization can be found here: http://www.mhopus.org/ NOTE: All of, or portions of, the following four tracks from LETHAL WEAPON 3 were mastered from film stem sources (as no other elements could be located) and are of lesser sound quality than the rest of the presentation, which was mastered from pristine analog and digital WB vault materials. Disc 5:10. Jack Kills Billy (2:08 - end), 15. Man's Best Friend/Lorna's First Fight (1:42 - 2:54), 18. Shaving. Disc 6: 14. I Can't Retire © Copyright 2002 – 2015 La-La Land Records. All rights reserved. Category:Lethal Weapon series